Simple Darthipedia:Darth News
2009 August 10th of August *As our birthday comes around once more, we accept another into the ranks of this wikis Bombad admins. Jack Phoenix, a man/woman also known as ashley, is a master of all things electronic who, oddly enough, resides in Finland. darthipedians are ranting about him, saying "He is the only transexual thats writes for this wiki!", "He is christ reborn", and even "Jack who? What? The teenaged cheerleader ashley? That can't be right! Thats not how I picture it at night!" July 6th of July *Three new darthipedian administrators rise from the stenches of the swamplands. One is the noble Enochf, battler of uncategorization and killer crappy articles. The second is reformed geek that returns from the ranks of Desysopped administrators to bring make up for his past crimes. And one user, who disappeared for months has clawed up the ranks... When asked why he was gone so long, this man called "Nina" said the following: "Time is meaningless. It is the future we strive for. Your kind will see. Oh, yes, I love darthipedia. Adminship is the best thing to happen in this units lifespan. Sign out." May 17th of May *After much deliberation it was decided on the 17th of May to welcome Arkhampedia into the fold of Darthipedia's Sinister Comrades of Evil despite heated controversy after the fact! Also, reported sightings of a box-like droid entity and apparent carvings in his likeness at the Pyramids of Giza raise much debate among the faithful as to when the Second Coming of the G*nk shall occur. April 5th of April *On the fifth of April, Our Beloved G*nk left us for an undisclosed amount of time, but not before willing the site into the care of a rabid Dutch Wookiee and His Holy Autonomy the Robo-Pope's Dutch servant, Jedimca. In other news, sightings of a box-like droid in numerous bank robberies and casinos located in Las Vegas have yet to be confirmed by officials. 4th of April *On the fourth day of this month the Lords of Darkness gathered their community together for the 6th great Council of Blood; many great and wise things were said, of which the most important was the divine recipe that was delivered by He who ate food for three full rotations, and it was met with great joy and led to the edification of all. Also, Madclaw remembered Jedimca0 he can't write summaries with his arms ripped off. The gathering ended when all present launched into a performance of Steve Perry's Don't Stop Believing. Thus ended the sixth great Council of Darthipedia. 2008 December *The fifth Council of Blood is held, during which Darthipedia votes to sever diplomatic ties with the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. A communications disruption can mean only one thing: invasion. October October 13 *SchoolofThrawn is stripped of his administrator status and cast into the unforgiving Wastes of Desysoppitude, there to wander until he hath atoned for his abandonment of Darthipedia. October 10 *Darthipedia surpasses Wookieepedia and World of Warcraft Wiki in number of articles. Most of those articles are just Jax Pavans, but still enough to become the largest Wikia wiki. October 9 *The Jax Pavan Purge begins. October 6 *The Jax Pavan Project begins. August August 10 *Darthipedia celebrates its first anniversary. July July 22 *Jesus Patrick Bach, Volume 64 himself, Christian "God" Bale was arrested today for reportedly assaulting his mother and sister. When asked why he assaulted the two women, the Almighty Bale simply responded with, "They wanted reservations at Dorsia and I couldn't get them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return some videotapes." Darthipedians are expected to donate to the "Save Bale" fund that will be up and running soon enough. If you do not donate, well, may Bale have mercy on your soul. July 10 *''Star Wars'' was ruined forever today by reports of a new game entitled Star Wars: The Old Republic. Nothing definitive is known about this game besides its title, the fact that it somehow involves the Internet, and its aforementioned ruining of Star Wars forever. July 8 * got his ass blocked today for violating DP:NPA and for acting before thinking, When a certain admin asked fellow administrator if someone lobotomized Impy, he responded by informing us that without an actual brain a lobotomy is quite useless. June June 26 *Darth News premieres, with nothing in particular to report...for now. June 20 *"The Darth Dispatch" #2 reports on the premiere of The Gonk Crusades. May May 19 *"The Darth Dispatch" #1 reports on the rumored existence of a female Darthipedian. Darth News